This invention is directed toward an improved folding closure.
The invention is more particularly directed toward a folding closure having a sweeper along its bottom edge.
The invention is also directed toward a strengthened folding closure.
It is well known to employ a sweeper on the bottom of a rigid closure to more completely close an opening. The sweeper normally comprises a flexible strip which extends over the width of the closure and projects down from its bottom edge to contact, or to lie closely adjacent to, the floor. Folding closures, which employ narrow panels connected at adjacent vertical sides by hinges, have not been able to employ sweepers however because of the difficulty in mounting the sweeper on the panels so that it folds and unfolds with the panels during operation of the closure. The sweeper is usually carried on a rigid closure by a carrier member mounted on one side or the other of the closure, adjacent its bottom edge. If such a carrier member is hinged and employed in a folding closure however, in being mounted on a side of the panels, it interfers with folding of the closure. In addition, a hinged carrier member is relatively expensive.